A method and apparatus for eviscerating a poultry carcass are known from applicant's earlier European patent application EP-A-0 497 014. In the method that is known from this publication, the evisceration tool is introduced in its open position into the body cavity of the poultry until it reaches a lowermost position in the body cavity of the poultry; whereafter the two bracket halves are moved towards each other from the open position into a closed position therewith breaking tissue connections of the viscera with the remainder of the poultry carcass so that eventually a part of the viscera of the poultry, notably the gullet, is clamped. The two bracket halves are then moved in their closed position out of the body cavity of the poultry carcass together with the clamped viscera.